unconditional love
by xXGrell SutcliffXx
Summary: Rigby moves to a different city and has to go to a newer upper class school, he gets beat up and teased be ause he is different. He meets Mordecia and he gets a little surprise.


This story is about Rigby moving to higher upper class school, and not fitting in.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: yaoi , violence, male on male, human Morby, and sex

If you dont like yaoi then do not read. Hate comments will be ignored or reported. Reviews make me happy! (Btw the humans are based off of KiraRei on deviant art 's design)

* * *

Rigby's POV

I dont fit in at this school, I want to go back to my old high school... the students here are stuck up and judgemental towards me. I get picked on cause im "different", did I also metion I get picked on because im a raccoon! So I am know as the dirty no good stealing rat. Im the ONLY raccoon at this stupid upper class school. And I get picked on for that!

"Are you writing in a DIARY!" I heard someone shout behind me. I closed my journal and shoved it in my back pack.

"See chad, I told you he was a fag!" Jeremy said in a mocking tone.

"I see, I see" Chad agreed

I got up to walk away but suddenly I got pushed down and fell to the floor. I hit the ground with a loud THUD!

"We're gonna teach you a lesson little fag" Jeremy lifted a fist and punched me right in the side. I gasped at the sudden punch and curled into fetal postion. I started to cry as they continued to hurt me. I felt Jeremy being pulled off of me and someone telling him to leave. I stayed in the fetal postion with my hands behind my neck. "

"Hey you okay?" I heard someone ask

I opened my eyes a little and noticed a boy with long blue hair and the tips jet black. He had beautiful crystal clear blue eyes, that I could just get lost in if I stared long enough. He wore a blue and white sweater, clashed with dark blue jeans and blue sneakers. He had two piercings on his lip, and several earrings on his ears. His hand was stretched out to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"The names Mordecia, and yours?"

"Umm Rigby, hey thanks for saving me from Jeremy"

"Hey no problem, he is a trouble maker"

" why didn't you join in as well?"

"Why would I do that"

" im the dirty no good stealing rat."

"The what?" He asked with the most confused face I've ever seen.

"You seriously never heard anyone call me that?" I asked

"Ummm no"

* * *

Mordecia's POV

I was seriously worried about this kid. Did Jeremy hit him that hard on the head or what? He keeps asking me if I ever heard him as the dirty no good stealing rat. Im a bit confused about why he would think that. He is kinda cute when he is mad though. His golden brown messy hair and his overly sized brown jacket and that dark, dark black make up around those rich chocolate eyes of his. And his jeans being held by his belt around his slim waist. And his brown convers that just pulls his whole outfit together.

I realized he was down babbling his sentence and called my name.

"Hunh what?"

"Were you even listening? "

"Of course!" I said, trying to play it cool.

"Oh yeah, well what did I say then?"

"Errrm something about ducks?"

" not even close" he gave me a cute glare.

"Listen I gotta get going home, we should hang sometime! "

"Um yeah how does the park at 4pm Saturday sound?"

"Awesome! Catch you later"

I looked back and saw him picking up his things off the floor, I smiled and walked away.

* * *

Rigby's POV** 3:45 pm Saturday**

So im just sitting on my bed writing in my journal waiting for Mordecia to pick me up so we can go to the park.**  
**

"Rigby!"

I heard my mother call my name so I got up and walked down the stairs.

"Yeah mom?"

"Someone is here for you"

I looked towards the front door and saw Mordecia. I walked over and invited him in.

"Mom this is my new friend Mordecia"

"Pleasure to meet you Mordecia" my mother shook his hand

"Pleasures all mine ma'am"

"Okay Rigby im off to work, remember I wont be home until11 And your father went on a business trip so he won't be home, okay"

"Okay mom, see you later"

She kissed my cheek then left.

"So you ready to got to the park?"

" asctually I had other things in mind"

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Here lets go to your room and I will tell you"

"Ummm okay"

* * *

Mordecia's POV

He has no idea whats gonna happen, but he was so cute when he gave me a cute confused look. We got tohis room and he opened it and we entered. He has a nice room for his age. He had a queen sized bunk bed with stuffed animals at the top bunk. His walls were painted a dark purple with splashes of bright baby blue. He had posters of his favorite band, and a huge apple computer. his bed had a dark brown fuzzy soft looking blanket on the bed and a apple laptop sitting on top of the bed next to his journal. He had multiple pillows on his bed and he had a hudge walk in closet. What I thought was awseome is that he had a built in bathroom,

"So what do you want to do?"

I grabbed him by his arms and pushed him ontop of the bed. I crawled atop him and rubbed his sides. He tightened and was stiff.

* * *

Rigby's POV

I was just laying down letting him touch me in inappropriate ways. He rubbed against my chest and it felt good. I couldn't help let but one tiny moan out. I looked up and saw him smirk then lean down. My heart stopped when I saw him getting closer. I started to pant and breath fast. He got closer that I could smell his musky smell. It smelled alot like blue berries mixed with peppermint. He leaned in closer and I felt his soft warm lips apon mine. My heart raced fast, I can't believe thathes actually kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed back. I felt his hands slither down my leg to my crotch and I felt him squeeze me. I gasped and he smirked. I smiled back until he told me the unimaginable...

"Rigby... I love you"


End file.
